Correlation of structural properties of cancer chemotherapeutic agents with their effectiveness against cancer. Specifically: performance of structure activity studies on classes of agents which have demonstrated anti-cancer activity; experimental determination of octanol - water partition coefficiency as well as other compound parameters and substituent constants mutually acceptable to the Contractor and Project Officer; and consultation with NCI staff and synthetic contractors relating to drug design.